Superstition
is the twenty-first episode of the second season and the 30th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Surgical fatalities occurs in threes and sevens, at least that's the rumor on the surgical floor. With four fatalities in the morning alone, superstition rules the roost at Seattle Grace, so Addison jujus Meredith for good luck. Burke has George retrieve a scrub cap Cristina is holding hostage, Meredith and Bailey try to convince a friendly stalker to operate and Cristina is annoyed endlessly by her OCD patient while Richard's past arrives in Seattle Grace. Full Summary After four deaths in the morning, every doctors' personal superstitions and rituals come into focus. And the belief is that three more patients will die before the day is done.George continues to ignore Meredith but Callie seems to have lost patience with him as well, since he hasn't called her yet. Meredith and Bailey deal with a woman who claims to have been struck by lightning but clearly wasn't. Cristina has to deal with a patient with OCD who suffered a head trauma. And Izzie and Alex turn their attention to a fading Denny each for their own reasons. Richard doesn't believe in any of the foolishness regarding surgical superstitions, but there's a ritual of his own he's been neglecting when his AA sponsor checks in with a serious condition, we learn that a) Richard is a recovered alcoholic and b) he hasn't been to a meeting in a while. As Izzie worries that Denny will be one of the seven, Alex is a little too blunt with him, and that results in their break up, which leads Alex to blow up at George and then George to finally make a move with Callie. Cast Main Cast 221MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 221CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 221IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 221AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 221GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 221MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 221RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 221AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 221PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 221DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 221CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 221OliveWarner.png|Olive 'Ollie' Warner 221DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 221JesseFannon.png|Jesse Fannon 221Nikki.png|Nikki 221RajSen.png|Raj Sen 221Gretchen.png|Gretchen 221Derek'sAnesthesiologist.png|Derek's Anesthesiologist 221JilltheParamedic.png|Jill the Paramedic 221Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 221Interns1&2.png|Intern #1 (right) and Intern #2 221Burke'sAnesthesiologist.png|Burke's Anesthesiologist 221NurseKate.png|Nurse Kate 221ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 221ScrubNurse.png|Scrub Nurse 221Richard'sAnesthesiologist.png|Richard's Anesthesiologist 221AAMembers.png|AA Members #1-4 *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Mary Kay Place as Olive 'Ollie' Warner *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Omar Metwally as Jesse Fannon *Michaela Watkins as Nikki *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen Co-Starring *Annie Morgan as Gretchen *Kathleen M. Darcy as Derek's Anesthesiologist *Brooke Blanchard as Jill the Paramedic *Wayne Lopez as Paramedic #2 *Kerry Carney as Intern #1 *Rob Narita as Burke's Anesthesiologist *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Shenita Moore as ER Nurse *Keeshan Giles as Intern #2 Featuring *Linda Klein as Scrub Nurse *Chad Fisk as Richard's Anesthesiologist *Pamela Zane as AA Member #1 *Alex Downs as AA Member #2 *Domingo Vara as AA Member #3 *Toia Thompson as AA Member #4 Uncredited *David Mehl as ER Doctor Medical Notes Denny Duquette, Jr. *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Superstition, originally sung by Stevie Wonder. *This episode scored 21.13 million viewers. Gallery Quotes :Derek: Ah! Juju. :Addison: Yep. :Derek: You juju'ed Meredith. :Addison: I did, in the spirit of friendship. :Derek: Hmmm. :Addison: What, are we not being friends with Meredith anymore? :Derek: No, no, we are. Meredith and I are friends. :Addison: And you and I are married. So by proxy, Meredith and I are friends. :Derek: That’s very big of you. :Addison: Yeah. :Derek: You don’t have to do that. It’s not like I'm going to be friends with...let's say... Mark. :Addison: Yeah, well, neither am I. Now finish your juju before somebody else dies. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes